


Undying

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd everywhere, Angst, Horror, Just what the hell is this orz, M/M, Slight one-side pairing, Still in denial orz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Raganya mati, terkubur di dalam sebongkah peti. Tidak perlu kepercayaan eksentrik untuk tahu bahwa jiwanya abadi. Ia berada disini, hidup hingga kini...





	1. Coffin

 

* * *

.

Langit masih dirundung kelabu untuk bumi yang kembali berkabung.

Ratusan peti mati berisi jasad tentara berjejer rapi didalam gereja tua seluas rupa suram pemakaman. Diantara hilir mudik dari kaki-kaki berseragam dan anggota keluarga yang datang menjemput jenazah kerabat mereka, sosok Johann nampak berdiri di sebuah sudut.

Didepannya sekotak peti mati kosong menganga terbuka, seolah ingin memproyeksi sebuah imaji paling berkesan yang mematok didalam kepala.

 

Katsuhiko Maki.

 

Semenjak kematiannya hampir setahun yang lalu, sosok menawan yang dituduh mata-mata itu masih sering menyambangi bunga tidur Johann dimalam hari. Wajah secantik pahatan rupa dewi Yunani tak bisa dienyahkan dari pikiran, seolah ia hidup diantara bayang-bayang yang hanya bisa disorot oleh manik biru nya. Bahkan dalam imajinasi seliar apapun, ia nyata. Ia _sangat hidup_.

 

Serupa kutukan dari lontaran mantra sihir, Johann dibuat tidak bisa hidup tanpa bayangan dirinya.

 

 

_"Informasi yang ia tinggalkan akan terus hidup."_

 

 

Dan dia masih disini, menatap kearah Johann dengan dua bilah manik coklat sayu yang menawan. Terlihat jauh lebih hidup dari yang terakhir kali Johann melihatnya. Saat itu ia tak ubahnya cangkang kosong kaku tanpa ada lagi jiwa memaku didalam.

 

Namun sekarang ia seluwes aktor yang ahli menghidupkan orang mati di dalam peran nya, berdiri penuh pesona di sisi meja yang diatasnya tergeletak sebuah perkamen penting bertajuk tegas: 'DOKUMEN NEGARA, SANGAT RAHASIA', sambil ringan menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir bersama senyum anggun dicampur lirikan angkuh.

Sementara sekelilingnya para petinggi militer Nazi ribut soal kebocoran informasi, dari strategi tempur sampai hubungan intim Jerman-Italia, dan Jepang memposisi sebagai aliansi tanpa saling koordinasi.

 

Tugas nya telah ia lakukan dengan sempurna, tanpa celah sedikitpun.

 

Jujur, sekalipun ia cuma ilusi, Johann tidak ingin ia menghilang dari hadapannya. Tidak dari _dunianya._

 

.

 

 _Winter_ yang kelam kembali membungkus daratan dalam beku. Matahari tidak berumur panjang dilangit dan malam bertahta memakan hari lebih panjang.

Johann membuka pintu, langsung menyeruak masuk, dan kembali menguncinya. Ia membersihkan mantel tebalnya dari serpihan salju, lalu melangkah pelan kedalam rumah, yang sengaja ia kondisikan tetap gelap dan dingin. Sampai di sebuah sudut ia berhenti.

 

Didepannya telah berbaring sebongkah peti. Didalamnya sosok seseorang tengah tertidur pulas ditemani oleh kuntum mawar biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Johann hampir meyakini bahwa mawar biru yang dilihatnya ini adalah ilusi optik mawar putih yang seharusnya tergeletak disana.

 

Karena mawar biru tidak pernah ada. Berpesona misteri, indah, dan mustahil, sama seperti sosok Katsuhiko Maki.

 

Johann hanya berlutut menatap nya lekat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria ini walau tau ia tidak bisa memiliki apapun darinya. Tidak tubuhnya, hatinya, bahkan jiwanya.

Menghela nafas berat seolah tenggorokan membeku, dalam diam Johann mengasihani diri sendiri yang nasib cinta pertamanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 

" _Gute nacht, Maki-san_."

 

Ia menutup peti.

 

.

 

Keesokannya, mendung berkuasa hingga menjelang malam. Letnan Johann Bauer masuk kedalam rumah, mengunci pintu. Langkah berat menapak mendekati peti. Perlahan tutup kayu oak diangkat terbuka. Manik biru melebar.

 

Maki menghilang.

 

Di dalam peti sepenuhnya kosong melompong, seolah jasad Maki tidak pernah berada disana.

 

Sang Letnan Nazi langsung menggeledah seluruh isi rumah, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Kaki nya langsung diseret berburu kearah pintu, berlari menerobos rajutan salju yang masih menghujan lebat kearah hutan.

 _Schwarzwald_ gelap gulita konon dihuni beragam binatang buas, penyihir kanibal, dan kurcaci penebang kayu menurut cerita rakyat buah karya _Grimm Brothers._ Pinus menjulang berdamping cemara bersimbah peluh salju, memagar rapat ke sekeliling hutan tanpa memberi celah untuk sinar bulan merambah. Belukar rerumput liar berbunga topaz menjalar subur di sela pepohonan.

 

Apa yang ia cari?

 

Disini adalah tempat Putri Salju ditaruh didalam peti kaca, mati suri menunggu sang Pangeran datang dan menariknya dari akhirat singkat.

Desiran nadi _Rhine_ sayup-sayup menyendu. Aliran sungai terdengar diam-diam dibalik keheningan mencekam hutan dongeng, menghanyutkan sebentuk wanita muda yang meregang nyawa dengan tragis berpulasan cat minyak merajah tubuh bunga-bunga.

 

Maki tidak ada dimanapun.

 

Johan mengusap wajahnya depresi. Hanya orang idiot yang berlari tanpa tujuan kedalam hutan ditengah rinai salju bersuhu minus sekian derajat. Beberapa pasang mata mengamati - dari atas pohon seekor burung hantu dan jauh dari radius meter para pemburu malam berkeliaran - dan sebelum dirinya dibuat lebih gila lagi oleh cekikik tawa dari jiwa _Coven_ yang melalang buana setelah dibantai berabad-abad silam.

 

.

 

Ia telah sampai dirumah - untungnya ia tidak tersesat di hutan tadi karena ia bisa mengingat jalan kembali. Rambut pirang nya sudah tidak lagi rapi, tapi Johann tidak peduli. Dirinya memperhatikan lama kearah peti yang terbuka, masih kosong, dan ia tidak tau Maki berada dimana saat ini.

Dalam hati Johann menertawai diri sendiri. Sepertinya ia memang tertular penyakit gagal _move on_ yang di derita Kolonel Wolff terhadap _Warlock_ incarannya dua puluh tahun lalu itu.

 

Rasa lelah berkolaborasi kantuk luar biasa menyerang kelopak mata untuk menutup. Johann takluk diatas kasur sedingin es batu, menghela nafas kasar sambil mencoba mendinginkan pikiran yang seolah tidak terpengaruh iklim dan mulai tertidur.

 

Waktu berselang serasa tidak lama, Johann memalingkan wajah kesamping kiri lalu membuka mata.

 

Maki telah berada persis disampingnya!

 

 

Pria bermanik _sapphire_ terlonjak kaget diikuti mata melotot tidak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin!

 

 

_Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba disini?_

 

Namun Johann berhasil menenangkan diri meski tetap tak habis pikir.

 

Bagaimana dirinya tidak menyadari?

Apa ini efek dari jenis racun tersarap bernama cinta? 

 

Terasa batin digerogoti lelah hingga lidah kelu untuk sekedar mengeluh. Sementara Maki masih sama, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun lalu mengatakan bahwa ia cuma jalan-jalan mencari udara segar dan sengaja diam-diam bermaksud menggoda Johann.

 

Tubuh kokohnya bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh Maki dengan _bridal style_ , menaruhnya dengan hati-hati kembali kedalam peti.

 

Serpihan kelopak bunga mawar bermahkota biru - seolah melambangkan darah bangsawan - disematkan diatas dada Maki. Biru tua jas agak lusuh karena tercemari rembesan darah kontras dengan warna biru langit yang meniduri kemeja putih bernoda merah. Merah tua kehitaman, karena oksigen didalam darah telah menguap dan mengering.

 

Johann berlutut. Diam mengamati lekat. Manik coklat delima yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpi, serupa ilusi, tidak ia yakini cuma sebatas fiksi, terpejam rapat tanpa ia bisa melihatnya lagi. Persis yang ia lihat ketika investigasi mengenai identitasnya sebagai mata-mata Jepang dan berhubungan langsung dengan target Kolonel nya. Sang Penyihir.

 

Kedua tangan bertumpu di pinggir peti dan kepala menunduk hingga bersembunyi dibalik lengan. Johann bergumam lirih,

 

"Apa yang akan kulakukan bila kau benar-benar _menghilang_ , Maki-san?"

 

 

_Karena sejarah yang tertulis pun tidak sanggup menjabarkan persona mu yang luar biasa._

 

 

.

 

 

"Letnan Bauer."

" _Yes sir!_ "

"Aku akan memindah tugaskanmu ke Perancis."

Johann terkesiap, "Maaf, _sir_?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu." Kolonel Wolff tersenyum sinis, "Bahwa kau menyimpan sebuah peti mati kosong di rumahmu. Aku mengerti keinginanmu untuk cepat mati, maka aku mengirimmu pergi agar kau bisa melupakan hal-hal tidak perlu dan fokus pada tugasmu."

 

Ya, sejak awal ia tidak pernah menyimpan mayat siapapun didalam peti itu,

" _Yes sir_."

 

"Pemberontakkan di Paris dan sekitarnya telah makin menjadi. Pasukan kita disana butuh bantuan. Posisimu akan tetap menjadi Letnan dan pimpin pasukanmu untuk memburu para anggota _Resistance_  yang tersisa."

" _Yes sir_."

 

 

.

 

Langit belum segelap malam melarut senyap meski mentari telah merebahkan diri. Langkah sepasang sepatu _boots_ hitam menyeret serak jalanan berselimut salju.

Perintah resmi untuknya telah diturunkan, namun masih ada kelumit hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Johann.

Berjalan sambil melamun, tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang hingga benda yang dibawa oleh orang itu terjatuh.

 

"Maafkan saya, _sir_! Anda baik-baik saja?" Johann sigap mengambil _bouquet_ _black rose_ yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada sang pria tua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." ucap si pria tua ramah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, anda mau kemana?"

"Oh, aku ingin mengunjungi putraku yang sudah _menikah_."

 

Seketika sang tentara pirang terdiam, agak menyesal karena sudah bertanya.

"Maaf..."

 

Sementara sang pria tua tersenyum dan berlalu.

 

Johann mengamati sekilas dari belakang punggung nya. Memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

 

 

Tanpa pernah ia sadari bahwa dibelakangnya sang pria tua tersenyum misterius.

 

.

 

 


	2. Bouquet

* * *

 

Letnan Kolonel Yuuki telah memutuskan bahwa diantara sekian kuntum bunga yang tumbuh di ladang bernama Perkumpulan Budaya Asia Timur, hanya ada delapan tangkai yang terpilih untuk dilabeli _D Kikan_.

Mereka adalah bibit unggulan yang ia tempa tanpa belas kasihan, agar mereka bisa berdiri kokoh meski diterjang beragam tantangan. Membuat mereka mampu bertahan di berbagai situasi ekstrim dan tetap mekar indah di musim semi, panas, gugur, hingga musim dingin.

Lalu, yang terbaik diantara terbaik. Bunga tercantik dengan anugerah bakat memikat. Hati semua orang jatuh ke tangannya. Tak terkecuali malaikat maut sekalipun.

 

.

 

Setahun berlalu semenjak ia pergi ke Berlin untuk menutupkan mata Miyoshi. Ideologi _"Jangan mati, jangan membunuh"_ tidak berlaku untuk insiden tiba-tiba. Lagipula, meski tewas dalam kecelakaan, ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya tanpa siapapun tahu identitas sesungguhnya. 

Yuuki sudah menduga bahwa Kolonel Wolff akan menggunakan Maki untuk memancing dirinya yang berhasil kabur dari tiang gantungan berpuluh tahun silam.

Bunga kesayangan ditawan dalam sangkar kaca jauh di belantara hutan sang serigala yang menunggu si penyihir datang menolong putri. Namun, tentu saja permainan ini selalu dimenangkan oleh Yuuki.

 

Dan sang putri tidak mati, ia hidup bersama informasi untuk negara ini. Meski dirinya sendiri hanyalah bayangan berbalut misteri.

 

.

 

"Kau terlihat resah, Letnan."

Sakuma terkesiap, "Ya, ini menyangkut data penting militer Jerman yang telah sampai ke tangan Pasukan Kekaisaran."

"Apa mereka tidak mampu menggunakan informasi tersebut?"

"Segala informasi yang berkaitan akan digunakan seoptimal mungkin demi kepentingan Pasukan Kekaisaran."

"Mereka akan menyia-nyiakan nyawa bawahanku bila tidak bisa mengambil keputusan pintar."

Sakuma termenung beberapa lama, "Omong-omong soal Miyoshi.... Dirinya, sungguh disayangkan."

Yuuki tidak menatap kearah Sakuma, tapi ia tahu ekspresi macam apa yang tercetak diwajah sang Letnan dari nada bicaranya.

 

"Kau bersimpati padanya?"

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi dia pasti tersinggung kalau saya kasihan padanya. Saya.... Entah mengapa merasa cukup kehilangan. Saya belum mengenalnya lebih dalam, dan saya menyesalinya." lirih Sakuma. "Tapi saya tidak akan melupakannya. Tidak hanya jasanya untuk negara ini, tapi keseluruhan _Miyoshi_ yang saya kenal."

 

Karena salah satu cara agar seseorang yang mati bisa terus hidup adalah dengan membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya tidak bisa melupakannya. Mengenangnya seluruh nafas dan menyimpan memori sejalan kisah yang mereka lalui bersama meski berdurasi amat singkat di dalam kotak pandora, terkubur aman di dasar hati.

 

"Kau tau konsekuensinya kalau kau sampai mati juga, Letnan?"

"Ya, dia pasti akan menertawai saya."

 

.

 

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka memainkan poker diatas meja ini. Berpuluh kali kemenangan terseru dan kekalahan mengeluh, berbagai taruhan dari yang biasa saja sampai yang tidak normal dipasang untuk memeriahkan permainan. Meski bosan suntuk menyiksa hampir mati, mereka tetap bermain seperti sebelumnya. Walau kini dengan _pemain_ Joker yang tidak lengkap.

 

"Miyoshi tidak ada disini, maka kesempatanku untuk menang lebih besar."

"Kau terlihat sangat percaya diri, Hatano-san."

"Ya, kau harusnya jadi lebih hati-hati pada _peninggalan_ Miyoshi ini, Hatano."

"Aku bukan barang warisan, Kaminaga-san." 

"Hubungan dekatmu dengan Miyoshi membuat kami berpikir begi-- oi! Nyaris saja Jitsui! Fukumoto sedang pergi belanja. Dia bisa marah kalau ada seseorang memainkan pisau dapurnya!"

 "Kau memancing ku, Hatano-san." Jitsui tersenyum manis.

"Hatano hanya cemburu pada kedekatan kalian, Jitsui." Kaminaga menopang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tapi kau yang _lebih dekat_ dengannya, Kaminaga-san."

Kaminaga tersenyum tipis sambil mengendikkan bahu, "Aku mengenalnya lebih lama dari kalian, meski tidak sedekat konteks mengenal identitas asli. Namun ada sebersit keinginan untuk berhubungan lebih dengannya. Aku sempat berharap seandainya waktu bisa diulang, aku ingin menyampaikan rasa bahwa ia adalah _sahabatku_ yang berharga, meski masa depan tidak akan berubah."

"Saat pertama aku melihat kalian berdampingan, aku mengira kalian sepasang kekasih atau pasangan kawin lari." ucap Hatano acuh tak acuh.

"Hahaha astaga, kembalilah ke rel yang benar, Hatano."

"Kaminaga-san, kau harus bisa _move on_ dari Miyoshi-san, atau kau akan membuat Tazaki patah hati."

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Tetaplah duduk ganteng, Tazaki. Jangan dengarkan omongan _ngalur ngidul_ Hatano dan Jitsui. Mereka pasangan terkutuk. Iblis dan malaikat diciptakan untuk tidak bersatu."

"Omong mu lebih sampah, Kaminaga sialan. Tapi aku setuju dengan Jitsui."

"Apa serum dari Yuuki-san atau hipnotis sugestif tidak mampu membuatmu melupakan dia?"

Kaminaga memandang kearah Jitsui yang tadi berbicara. Ia menggeleng pelan, tersenyum pahit dengan sesak merambati rongga dada, "Itu sulit, Jitsui. Seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekian detik saat pandangan pertama, namun melupakannya adalah perkara yang tidak akan hilang hingga seumur hidup."

 

Meja mengheningkan cipta. Ini sang _playboy_ kelas kakap yang berbicara. 

 

"Sepertinya kau terlalu larut dalam melankolisme buatanmu sendiri, Kaminaga-san." Tazaki melempar deretan kartu berurut _Queen of Hearts_ yang dikelilingi _high card_ diatas meja, kemudian beringsut bangkit tanpa memberi kesempatan pemain lain selesai membelalakkan mata, "Sekarang, terimalah hukuman mu."

 

.

 

 

Warna mawarnya merah tua, pekat kehitaman seperti darah mati. Gadis penjaga toko bunga tadi telah memilihkan beberapa kuntum segar dan terbaik. Tentu saja teruntuk _seseorang_ yang merefleksikan kesempurnaan.

 

Winter di Berlin masih sekeji masa yang runtuh terlewat. Ia berjalan ditengah kepungan dingin dengan sebuket mawar merah tua di tangannya. Pemakaman berjarak tidak terlalu jauh sehingga tidak masalah meski kegelapan telah mendominasi.

 

"Maafkan saya, sir! Anda baik-baik saja?" Johann sigap mengambil  _bouquet black rose_  yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada sang pria tua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." ucap si pria tua ramah.

"Kalau boleh tahu, anda mau kemana?"

"Oh, aku ingin mengunjungi putraku yang sudah  _menikah_."

 

Seketika sang tentara pirang terdiam, agak menyesal karena sudah bertanya.

"Maaf..."

 

Karena kematian tak ubahnya pernikahan, abadi dan sejati. Miyoshi dan _Ophelia -_ dimetaforakan oleh wanita muda berselimut mawar merah yang turut dimakamkan dihari yang sama. Tidak ada ikatan yang bisa dijalin fisik. Nasib mereka hanya kiasan semata, berakhir dengan takdir serupa.

 

Ia berbalik untuk berjalan kembali, memunggungi sang tentara Jerman yang masih menatap kearahnya. Tapi tidak lama karena ia juga melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa merasa harus menanyakan siapa dirinya.

 

Tanpa perlu siapapun tahu, bahwa ia mematri seulas senyum misterius.

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haloooooooooooo~!! Ada yang kangen sama Seth-an?? XDD #krik krik /nggak ada Seth/ 
> 
> Btw, karena ada satu lain hal yang sialnya cukup krusial untuk diurus hingga saya meninggalkan tumpukkan sampah di dalam draft..... DAN SEMUANYA SUDAH HANGUS DIBAKAR AO3 KARENA SAYA ABAIKAN SELAMA HAMPIR DUA BULAN HHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!! X'DDDD /garuk tembok/
> 
> Jadi yah, saya publish dulu dari draft baru yang umurnya pun sudah sekarat(?) ini. Dan jujur saja.... SEBENARNYA SETH-AN NULIS APAAN LAGI SIH INI?!?!! HHHHHHHHH X'DDDDDDDD /gantung diri
> 
> Menurut saya Miyoshi itu cocok dilambangkan dengan mawar biru. Tapi karena mawar biru belum muncul di timeline animenya (jaman PD 2), maka bayangkan saja bahwa mawar biru disini adalah bagian dari delusi nya Johann. 
> 
> Dan untuk Johann yang ternyata masih gagal move on dari (mayat) Miyoshi dan berdelusi makin kronis, sampai akhirnya ternotis oleh Wolff yang langsung 'mengusir' nya ke Perancis untuk bertemu dengan seseorang hhhhh *kedip morse/gelindingan


End file.
